Disgust
by BlizzardWolf
Summary: This story is about a mentally-ill mother who gives birth to a son, and tortured him to nearly the point of insanity, causing him to loathe her and become evil and alone. (have to cut desc - by the way, they're mewtwos. Had to point out)
1. It starts

DISCLAIMER [yeah, people suggested me to start writing these, so I shall! Buah.]: I do not own any of the Pokémon species suggested, they are © their respectful owners (Gamefreak//Nintendo).  
  
.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.  
  
It was dark, with only a spot of sunlight peeking through the tree's tops on the horizon, singing of the new day. It was about 6 o'clock in the morning, and everything was just starting to wake up. This was a forest bursting with life, and everything was peaceful. Birds sang their merry melodies of morning's awakening, and the others rejoiced and began their daily activities. Near the large forest, a high pitched scream was heard. The scream was of both fear, and pain. All of a sudden, the happy music stopped. Every other noise stopped, except the pleading of a young child... it was as if the world held its breath, waiting for something to happen.  
  
A rather small black cat-like form bust out of the forest, running as fast as its thin legs could carry it out into the prairies. Blood flowed out of it in thick currents, as tears stained its cheeks. It was obviously a runt, from a litter of two, the onyl surviving one. All of a sudden, the creature, still new to the world, and just barely opened its eyes, stumbled over a rock, falling, falling to the earth....  
  
Another form was ontop if it almost ammediately after it fell. This one was a fully-grown female, of the same ebon color and species. The two looked little alike, however. The small one screeched and begged for mercy, its cries hollow in the eyes of the other, who just gave a bloody smirk when she listened. "Mommy... please... let me go! You're hurting me! Stop!" Cried the little one, shielding its face with its arms from the next blow that would render it unconscious. Its mother cackled and backed away, looking around before running off.  
  
The small one lay there shivering in pain, and almost bleeding to death, curled into a small ball, every part of its body had at least a scratch. Its mother had always insulted it and abused it since the moment it was brought into this world of torture...  
  
But he seemed to shrug off all the insults... this young child, is me. I always ignored everything my mother had done to me, except for one thing... the only thing that ever actually had gotten to me and made my loathing for her stronger, was my name. I hated it more than anything that had ever bare their ugly face to me... and my name, you may ask? My name... is "It".  
  
I remember my entire life as if it were a movie some creature could merely play over and over... the scenes never escaping my mind. Someday I shall share my life with someone... and they will understand how I am who I am. I never have had a break from this hell, and have been lonely, always... and am destined to die the same. This is my story, grasp it and never forget the horrer I have dealt with for many years... 


	2. Pain is nothing pain is life

I woke up soon after, or at least, I thought it was soon after. The sun was not much higher in the sky than before, and I expected my mother to still be around nearby. I slowly tried to get up, my weak legs quivering under my weight. I was very thin, almost skin-and-bone, as in, you could see every bone in my body through my skin and fur. I could scacely talk, I only knew pleas of mercy, and the cruel words my mother had always said to me. I did not know even, "hello", or "good-bye". I understood little, and I felt as if I were a miserable flea, or at least, the most pathetic creature in existance. My mother had always enjoyed making me feel so.  
  
I stumbled hopelessly and forelorn away from the forest that had caused me so much pain, and I was hoping I could get far enough away that my mother would be unable to find me. Yet I was unsuccessfull. A small whimper escaped my throat as I collapsed in a puddle of mud, slowly getting back up, only to fall again in not even three inches from where I fell first. I then gave up and let the mud sting my wounds... and I didn't bother trying to escape. I never understood why my mother enjoyed beating me so, I was varely a few weeks old, not ready or strong enough to survive anything without a caring mother.  
  
After a few minutes I felt a hand scoop me up, and I automatically curled into a small ball and whined, trying to appear as small as possible. I heard a soothing, almost familiar voice - that of my older brother. He tried to calm me down, and did so. I trusted him more than anything else in the world, even if this was the first time I ever encountered him. He attempted to get me to go to sleep, yet I was in too much pain, the muck stinging terribly... 


	3. Afterwards

"Saaaaaatan! Satan!" I squeaked, eagerly bouncing up and down, pointing towards a flower. "Look! Look!" I repeated, my eyes shining with glee. I had never seen a flower like this before! It was so... mesmerizing. Satan, my brother, blinked, and turned from what he was doing, crawling over to me to see what I was pointing at. He smiled faintly while saying in his calm voice, "Ah, that's a rose. Can you say rose?" I looked at him, unsure of what he had said. I knew so little, but the way he said it, I could tell he was asking me. "R...ro...rawse?" I giggled at my own tongue. I was such a happy child, despite my mother being the way she was. I didn't let the attacks bother me, I just prefered to not be addressed. Like I had said before, I hated my name.  
  
Satan chuckled faintly, closing his eyes and rubbing his hand furiously on my head, ruining the small tuft of fur that I had on it. I squealed and tried to grab onto his arm, but I missed. I rolled over and started creating an odd, barking noise, growling at him. I pointed at the rose again. "Rawsie!" I had a tendency to repeat myself when I had just learned how to talk. I was fascinated with my voice, and sometimes it got annoying to others. But I could care less, I could talk! But Satan did this weird thing, where he could send things to my head, and I could hear them, but his mouth wouldn't move. He called it... telepathy. I couldn't do that. I always tried, but I ended up giving myself a headache. I assumed that it came with age, so I left it be after a few weeks.  
  
I was still weak and hurt from the attack that I had mentioned from before, but the wounds didn't matter to me. As long as I was with my brother, nothing bothered me. Nothing. He was a father to me, since I never did, nor would know my actual father. No one knew who he was, not even my mother. A queer incident, if I do say so myself. But Satan was always a good enough 'father' for me.  
  
Satan eventually returned to what he was doing. I pounced on his back, climbing up to his shoulder to watch him, fascinated. I pointed at what he was doing, 'barking' at it, my ignorant little way of asking what he was doing. I started gnawing on his hair after a while, when he didn't respond. His hair was the same style as mine, which I thought made us look more like father-and-son! Eventually he got bored of me playing with him, and plucked me off of his shoulder, and placed me on the ground beside him. "What do you want to do?" He questioned me, in a kinder voice than usual. I cocked my head sideways, trying to decipher what he had said. "Rawse?"  
  
Ah, please forgive me for not describing us. As of the time I am describing, I was a small, runt mewtwo, a black pelt with abnormally long fur, and a red tail. I had a large 's' shaped scar curving over my left eye, and I had red eyes to match my appearance. I had a small tuft of hair poofing out, which hung over my face in my left eye, which was blind. I never knew that we were supposed to see out of both eyes, I thought it was just to match. I had a simple mind, so I was satisfied with my own thoughts easilly.  
  
My brother, Satan, looks quite similar to me, but he was pure black, and he had uneven eyes! He was 18 as of then, and far more mature than anyone else his age that I had ever met. His eyes, well, his right one was red, and his left was blue. They were so soft and caring, as was his entire face. He had the same hair tuft, as I mentioned before, and the only marking on his body was at the tip of his tail, they were two crossing "V" shapes, one red, one silver. His fur was a lot shorter than mine, even if I was only a few weeks old. He didn't have a very long tail, which I thought was weird, as mine looked a lot like a Mew's, and it was quite long. Maybe even twice my body length.  
  
And my mother... well, I don't necessarilly remember much what she looked like, except the fact that she had cold blue eyes and was black, like me. She had silver stripes and a silver tail, and wore a lot of jewelry. I could tell when she was coming when it was quiet because I could hear her jewlry clanging against her arms and tail. I also could see them shining in the moonlight. I didn't know her name for the longest time, no one would tell me what it was, also. 


	4. Friendship

My younger years passed by so quickly, it seems. I had a hard time making friends, they all thought I was a freak because I wasn't as smart as most of the others my age. I always tried to prove them wrong, and Satan always reassured me that I was just as good as they were, possibly better. He always tried to encourage me to do things, like stand up and introduce myself in public areas, but I was already starting to show signs of paranoia and the anti-social disorders. Satan tried to get me out of that. In this section, I was around the age of 5. I remember the first time I had ever had a friend...  
  
I was off scouting around that day. Exploring a new place that I had never been before, straying as far as I could, Satan nowhere in sight. It was a place with a lot of grass, a place for tall grass, and a place for short grass. I was in the short grass. I was starting to be mischevious, and always tried to do things without supervision. My personality was developing, but not into a good one. I saw a small bug, and grinned devilishly. I pounced on it, opening my hands, to find that nothing was there.  
  
I snorted in annoyance and got up on four legs, like I normally did, and stalked around before finding another one. "Aha!" I shouted, as I lept at it, cupping my hands like I had done previously. I shook my hands furiously up and down and opened them, to see that I had squashed the bug! "Eww..." I muttered, trying to shake the bug-juices off.  
  
I heard a giggle from nearby, and my frustrated expression turned into one of surprise and confusion. "Huh?" I said quietly, as I got onto four legs and looked around, resuming the stalking position that I had earlier. The giggle came again, and I flipped around into that direction. "Grr!" I shouted, trying to sound evil and intimidating. I saw a pinkish-purplish figure saunter out of the tall grass into the short grass, with a huge grin. "Hi!" It shouted. I squeaked and started running backwards until my hind legs lost balance, and I fell flat on my tail. I gave a dazed look, trying to figure out what it was! It looked like my species, but... it was pink!? When I was that age, I thought we were all black.  
  
"My name's Jesse!" It shouted, flicking its tail happilly, sitting down like I was doing. But.. it was smaller than me? I thought I was small. I was really confused. "What's yours?" It asked, the grin not ceasing. "N...name?" Its voice was amazingly squeaky. It was hard for me to understand. The other's grin faded when I responded. "Yeah... what you go by? What do others call you?" I blinked. "Uh, oh.. um... my mommy calls me a little fu--" Its eyes widened as she grabbed my mouth, putting one hand to its lips, making an odd, "Shh!" noise. "Don't say that word, it's a bad word!" I blinked. "..Which one?" I was obviously less intelligent than the other one was. "Um, nevermind."  
  
"My brother says that my name is 'It'... I think..." I said, scratching my head, confused. The other one laughed at that, "You're name is It? I've never heard that name before! I thought that was just a word!" I closed my eyes, sighing for no reason. "I did too, but my brother says my mommy calls me that. I.. th...thought... that.. was a name?" The other one flicked its tail again. I thought it liked to flick its tail. It looked me straight in the face. "Are you stupid, or something?"  
  
"Stupid?" I repeated, unsure of what the word meant. I shook my head, although I didn't know if that was a good thing or not. "Satan calls me special." That seemed to make the hair rise on its back. "Satan!?" It repeated, in a nervous tone. "Yeah, my brother!" Then something hit me. I stared at the other for a minute.. "Wait a minute... are you a GIRL?" I said, quirking a brow at what I had just noticed. Jesse rolled her eyes. "I'm glad you noticed." Well, that gave a definite gender to her. I hadn't ever talked to a girl before. 


End file.
